bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Megaman Game Robot Masters
__TOC__ The Third Mega Man Game Following the defeat of Mynd, both Bob and George were flung through time by the resulting explosion from their Ultimate Attack. George, as it happens, was sent back in time to the start of the Third Megaman Game. Here, Mega Man was smart, (his stupidity program having been wiped by Dr. Wily) and Dr. Light believed Wily had ammnesia and, as a result, had made him his assistant again. George attempted to stop Dr. Wily from trying to take over the world, however, it only resulted in him being hung from Wily's ceiling for six months. Meanwhile, Mega Man began his third round of destroying Robot Masters, this time sent by Dr. Light to obtain the power crystals (which powered Gamma) which the robot masters had stolen. Dr. Wily framed George by telling Dr. Light that it was George controlling the robot masters. Dr. Light densely believed this and sent Mega Man (who was aware that Wily was behind the whole ordeal) to retrieve the power crystals and to stop the innocent George. Magnet Man Debut: January 31, 2002 Defeated: Febuary 6, 2002 Weapon acquired: Magnet Missiles, Electromagnetic Pulse Magnet Man was the first of the third game's Robot Masters that Mega Man faced. Mega Man dropped in after being dumped off of the Rush Jet for a California song. The Smart Mega Man quickly identified Magnet Man, but he quickly revealed his quirk by saying that he prefers to be called [http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Feb02.php?date=1 Magnet ninja]. Magnet Man first used his attraction power to reel Mega Man in, simultaniously earning the title constipation boy in the process. After Mega man mocked his "Ninja skills", Magnet Man used his Super Ultimate Magnet Missile Attack and proved to be immune to sarcasm. Mega Man, like most starting Masters, defeats Magnet Man with complex psychology. A casual question sparks some paranoia with Magnet Man, and Mega Man takes advantage of this. Reverse psychology tricks magnet Man into using both of his attacks at once, attracting his own Magnet Missiles to him, ending this aspiring ninja. The Magnet Missile weapon from Magnet Man was the first in this game's eight weapons to be converted by the smart Mega Man into another form, in this case, an EMP or electromagnetic pulse Magnet Man made another appearence several years later, pitting his ninjutsu and newly aquired potty mouth against Knight man in Round One of the First Annual Robot Tournament, against the seemingly pacifistic Knight Man. After a failed attempt at a win with his newly dubbed "ninja magnets", he lost the fight in much the same way he lost to Mega Man when he attracted Knight man's mace right into his face and lost the fight Hard Man Debut: Febuary 13, 2002 Defeated: Febuary 16, 2002 Weapon acquired: Hard Knuckle Hard Man was the second Robot Master that Mega Man faced in the third game. The battle quickly picked up a disturbing turn when Mega Man learned his name (as his many sexually suggestive powers). His name caused Mega Man to malfunction from the sheer number of mean jokes toward this name (As Dave says, the creators might as well have called him Boner Man). After a few failed attempts at insulting the "very dense" Hard Man, the fight began. It didn't last long. Hard Man demonstrated his earth-shaking headbutt, and consequently got stuck. This gave Mega Man the perfect chance to destroy him with his new EMP cannon. Hard Man's last words were "I smell burnt toast" after whiffing his own charred body. He would return for the First Annual Robot Tournament, but would lose after being flung into space by Gravity Man Top Man Debut: Febuary 19, 2002 Defeated: N/A Weapon acquired: Top Spin Top Man entered the fray with a hiss, a roar and a crash of an entrance. Named after his love of spinning when dancing and jumping, Top Man was (as Dave describes) "an uninhibited gay man who acts as if he were messing with someone a little too homophobic". Mega Man, not realising at first that Top Man was homosexual, entered looking for a fight, and was startled when Top Man offered Mega Man his power crystal for free (and presumably his ability as well, as we see Mega Man use it here). After Mega Man called gay people "icky", Top Man became enraged and the real fight begun. Mega Man attempted to use his Electromagnetic Pulse on Top Man, to no avail, and, realising the EMP wasn't going to work, used the Hard Knuckle he had acquired from Hard Man. Unfortunately for Mega Man, the Hard Knuckle, rather than punching Top Man, slapped him and sent Top Man into a frenzy, using his Thousand Slaps of Doom attack. Mega Man may have been defeated if it weren't for Alternate Bob who stepped in and taught Top Man that discriminating against homophobic people for not liking gay people was just as bad as homophobic people discriminating against gay people for having a view different to theirs. In the end, The Helmeted Author resolved the matter with a nice concluding speech here. Top Man is later seen in the comic, dancing with Alternate Bob here. Top Man would appear again during the Fifth Anniversary Party, seeing Punk (from Dysfunction) hitting on Alternate Bob (who she was confusing for Bob), calling him a cheating hussie and running off. Top Man would make one final appearance in the First Annual Robot Tournament, defeating Gyro Man by deflecting his Gyro Attacks back at him with a Top Spin. Shadow Man Debut: Voice: March 5, 2002, Body: March 7, 2002 Defeated: N/A Weapon acquired: Shadow Blade "And now, I disappear into the background until I become a useful plot device again..." Shadow Man and Mega Man began their fight in the dark, Shadow Man having turned off the lights in his level, after discussing the contents of Mega Man's dreams, Shadow Man turned the lights back on, temporarily blinding Mega Man (his eyes having just adjusted to the darkness). After more banter between the two in the dark, Shadow Man turned the lights back on, having asked Mega Man whether he thought that he could beat Shadow Man if it was light. To Mega Man's surprise, Shadow Man could not be seen for he had turned invisible and was clinging to the roof above Mega Man. Earlier in the comic, Magnet Man had informed Mega Man that Shadow Man was a "true ninja" as we saw when Shadow Man used the art of confusion to temporarily defeat Mega Man. After a convinient pause due to the storyline focussing on Bob's travel through time and the second party, Mega Man regained consciousness and protoman asked him to do the slide, however, the Shadow Blade that Shadow Man had planted in the back of his head caused his weapon transformation module to short out, forcing his weapon to become Top Spin. Shadow Man decided that because Mega Man knew the "ancient art of Top Spin", he was too powerful to defeat and promptly left. Despite never defeating Shadow Man, Mega Man is later seen using his weapon. Since his initial confrontation with Mega Man, Shadow Man has appeared several times in the comic. Firstly as a plot device to explain to Bob where Mega Man was (as seen here, next in a New Year's special (hanging transparently from the ceiling), during the fifth anniversary party, and finally in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where we won his first match when Star Man forfeited. Spark Man Debut: April 15, 2002 Defeated: April 21, 2002 Weapon acquired: Spark Shock Spark Man was a depressed robot master, upset over his lack of arms and taunted by the other robot masters due to his lack of hands. Mega Man, invisible and clinging to a wall, watched Spark Man as he depressively ranted about his life. When he could take no more, Mega Man leapt down, no longer cloaked. However, his plan backfired when Spark Man decided that if he killed Mega Man, the other robot masters would finally respect him, and, as a result, began to channel his emotions towards destroying Mega Man. Mega Man attempted to use a Shadow Blade against Spark Man, however, it was completely ineffective, despite Mega Man's strategy guide promising it would work. With no other option, Mega Man bargained with Spark Man, promising that Dr. Light could create some robotic arms for Spark Man. Spark Man was overjoyed at the thought of obtaining appendages, and attempted to help Mega Man by retrieving his Shadow Blade for him. However (after several failed attempts to pick up the thin blade), when Spark Man held the star with his two electrical prongs, the electricity flowed through the blade and ended up destroying Spark Man. During the First Annual Robot Tournament, Spark Man faced Toad Man, who made fun of Spark Man for not having hands. Spark Man then killed himself, and Toad Man achieved "Victory by Suicide". Snake Man Debut: April 27, 2002 Defeated: May 3, 2002 Weapon acquired: Search Snake Snake Man's snake sense alerted him to Mega Man's presence, despite Mega Man being invisible and clinging to a wall. As a result, Snake Man sent his search snakes to find Mega Man, and, with the aide of Snake Man's infrared vision and hissing was of pronouncing the letter s, attack him. Mega Man managed to fix his Electromagnetic Pulse and used it to dispose of the search snakes, however, Snake Man was properly grounded and was not frozen as a result. After beating up Mega Man for a while, Snake Man was destroyed by Mega Man when he used Spark Man's ability. Snake Man would return for the First Annual Robot Tournament, facing off with Ring Man. Snake Man achieved victory by using his tail to smack the still-rolling Ball Man into Ring Man. Needle Man Debut: May 7, 2002 Defeated: May 15, 2002 Weapon acquired: Needle Cannon A severely stoned Needle Man began his fight with Mega Man by first finishing off his fattie. Afterwards, he used the giant needle on his head to inject Mega Man with a highly potent drug which sent Mega Man into a drug induced coma. In his drug induced coma, Mega Man met his spirit guide, who happened to by the as-of-yet-unconstructed Ran. Despite Ran telling Mega Man to defeat Needle Man by using a "really big gun", Mega Man opted to attack Needle Man by hurling Ran towards him. When Mega Man awoke from his coma, he discovered that Needle Man had been destroyed by the resulting explosion of Ran hitting Needle Man. He briefly contemplates how how a hallucination could affect reality, but shrugs this off and exits to face Gemini Man. Needle Man returned in the First Annual Robot Tournament, but was instantly blown away by Ran's Cossack Buster. Gemini Man Debut: May 20, 2002 Defeated: May 28, 2002 Weapon acquired: Gemini Laser (a.k.a. Gemini Blast) Gemini Man, as Mega Man quickly discovered, actually comprised of two different robots. Designed to look exactly the same, these robots only differed by their wildly polar personalities. The first of the two Gemini Men was stupid and seemed perpetually confused. The second of the two was intelligent but felt the need to be superior than his "clone". The two Gemini Men began their attack with the "Gemini Man Dance of Death", a dance in which the two Gemini Men leap from position to position, in an attempt to confuse their opponent. While they were jumping, they began to tell riddles, one claiming that one must always tell the truth whilst the other must always lie. Mega Man, exasperated by the pair's shenanigans, attempted to destroy the two while they were jumping, but instead was attacked by the combined lasers of the two Gemini men. Mega Man eventually destroyed the pair when the stupider of the two accidently let slip that Search Snakes are the only things that hurt the Gemini Men. Gemini Man would return to battle in the First Annual Robot Tournament, but his doubling effect was outdone by Quark Man, who was capable of splitting into four.